Ishbal, Guerre Sanglante
by Tsunaade-sama
Summary: La Guerre d'Ishbal a ébranlé le pays. Atroce tragédie qui changea le coeur des hommes. Voici une série de One Shot, traitant du point de vue de plusieurs protagonistes en rapport direct ou non avec cette guerre. Leur expériences et sentiments.
1. 01 Cendres et Flammes

Cendres et flammes

Ishbal. Ce nom résonne en moi comme un terrible écho. Peu de gens savent réellement ce qu'il s'y est passé. L'armée a vite fait de masquer les débris de leur désordre. J'ai la malchance de connaître la plupart des détails sordides de cette affaire. Et encore, je pense encore en ignorer une bonne partie. J'ai fini par apprendre qui tissait la dentelle dans l'ombre, la raison de cette foutue guerre. Mais là-bas, rien de tout ça ne m'importait. Ou plutôt, j'avais relégué mes états d'âme dans une ombre de mon esprit.

Si j'avais été moins jeune, moins naïf, peut-être n'aurais-je pas eu à vivre, ou plutôt à participer, à de telles atrocités. Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un homme à agir de la sorte ? Si j'avais su à quoi m'attendre en intégrant le contingent, aurais-je agi différemment ? Les choses se seraient-elles passées autrement si j'avais pu prévoir le cours des événements ? Aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai pas de réponses à ces questions. Je crois qu'elles resteront irrésolues.

Mes souvenirs me hantent et me harcèlent par intermittence. Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier, de reléguer ces sombres souvenirs tout au fond de moi et je connais alors une brève période de repos. Pourtant, jamais ils ne disparaissent et je les conserverais sûrement pour le reste de mon existence. Je n'ai pas le droit de les effacer de ma mémoire.

Je voulais intégrer l'armée pour défendre le peuple. Je croyais profondément qu'elle agissait pour le bien de tous. Pourtant, j'ai accepté le plan d'extermination du peuple Ishbal : le commandement 3066 décrété par le président King Bradley. J'obéissais aux ordres. Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'était tellement plus facile. Bien vite, je n'agissais plus que pour ma survie. Certains me considéraient comme un sauveur. Je les protégeais et obtenais leur reconnaissance. A quel prix ? Ils ne savaient pas que je n'étais plus qu'une misérable marionnette que l'on utilisait afin d'accomplir un bien plus grand et sombre dessein dont je ne percevrai l'ampleur que bien plus tard.

Le sang. La rage. Le feu. La haine. La mort. Tout se mêlait chaque jour sur le champ de bataille. Un champ de bataille… quelle ineptie. Une confrontation entre alchimistes d'Etat et simples guerriers, aussi doués soient-ils, n'était tout bonnement pas équitable. C'était une hécatombe. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, et chaque jour, plus de haine et de rancune étaient engendrées. Nous avions créée une abomination. Et nous étions des héros.

A l'époque, mes convictions vis-à-vis de l'armée s'estompèrent rapidement. Quelqu'un m'a dit que mon regard avait changé. Oui, c'était vrai, j'étais un assassin. Nous qui rêvions d'un futur idéal pour le pays. Cette utopie s'est dissipée telle une brume qui disparaissait alors qu'elle m'enserrait le cœur. Je le savais. Ce génocide n'était qu'une affreuse mascarade, trop radical pour ne mater qu'une révolte. Mais je continuais, car c'était la mission que l'on m'avait confiée. J'obéissais sans fléchir. Il était trop tard pour reculer. J'acceptais ma tache, en me disant que peut-être j'empêcherai un autre d'assumer un tel fardeau. Je me suis raccroché à cette idée maintes fois. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre… Chaque jour, le nombre de morts s'accroissait, les paysages se détruisaient, la rancœur Ishbale s'intensifiait. Encore et encore, je brûlais, décimais, achevais, tuais, n'épargnant aucun « ennemi ». Tels étaient mes ordres, et je les exécutais implacablement. J'étais l'ange de la mort qui semait le désespoir.

Et je voyais ceux qui m'étaient chers subir tout aussi durement l'histoire. C'était terrible. Eux aussi avaient des yeux de meurtriers. J'avais mal. Parfois la douleur, associée à sa partenaire la culpabilité, m'écrasait de tout leur poids. J'aurais voulu retourner dans le passé, revenir à la quiétude des jours où nous étions tous insouciants, celle des jeunes soldats en formation et remplis d'espoir. J'ai maintenant du mal à me remémorer cette époque. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion, trop belle et trop éphémère. Je me rappelle avoir voulu pleurer mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. Je me rappelle avoir voulu hurler mais la voix se mourrait dans ma gorge. Je me rappelle aussi avoir voulu mourir. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Je ne le méritais pas mais je voulais vivre. Vivre. C'était tout. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer ce sentiment alors que l'espoir n'était qu'une chimère. C'était dérisoire. J'ôtais la vie mais je voulais la conserver.

L'alchimie n'aurait jamais du permettre tout cela. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'avait enseigné. Tout ce que j'avais alors accompli était en désaccord avec les préceptes de mon maître. J'ai peur d'avoir à présent oublié dans quel but j'utilisais l'alchimie à l'origine. A Ishbal, l'oubli m'était un soutien que je ne pouvais abandonner. J'oubliais tout : la morale, les principes que je m'étais autrefois imposés, le fait que l'autre camp était tout aussi humain que nous l'étions. Quoique… je ne pas sûr que nous autres, alchimistes d'Etat « au service du peuple », pouvions être qualifiés d'humain au vu de nos actions. Oui, nous étions des machines. Qui plus est, des machines à tuer. L'on disait que nous étions surhumain. C'était faux. Nous ne valions pas mieux qu'un… je ne sais pas. Nous étions justes misérables, pathétiques et monstrueux. Nous étions des déchets de l'humanité.

Je me sentais sale. Je me dégoûtais. A chaque fois que j'enfilais ces gants maudits, j'avais l'impression que mes mains se couvraient de sang. Avant de commencer ma répugnante besogne, l'envie de vomir mes tripes me prenait toujours à la gorge mais je la retenais à chaque fois. Sur le front… sur le front… c'était indescriptible. L'air était chargé de l'émanation des cadavres en putréfaction, de la poudre des canons et de l'odeur de chair brûlée qui ne me lâchait pas. Où que j'aille, les cendres m'accompagnaient. Les corps calcinés me dévisageaient avec leur regard vitreux. Le sable se teintait de pourpre, tableau funèbre d'une terre incendiée. La graisse me collait à la peau telle un parasite qui me dévorait. C'était l'enfer sur Terre. J'étais l'acteur d'une pièce de destruction macabre et je jouais sur le chaos. Flame Alchemist, qu'as-tu fait ? A la fin, le vacarme ambiant laissait place à un silence morbide et mon esprit était vide. Je me refusais à penser et je m'occupais de la tache suivante. Les soldats quittaient la scène sans un regard en arrière.

Les visages ne s'imprimaient pas. Toutes les âmes que j'avais arraché à ce monde lors de cette écoeurante guerre se dérobaient à moi. Elles s'évanouissaient comme poussière. Ce dont je me rappelais, c'étaient les cris, les pleurs, les supplices, les malédictions. Je les entends toujours même après tout ce temps. Ils me tambourinent le crâne de leurs voix éraillées. Ils frappent ma conscience sans ambages, affolant mon être. Ces spectres m'accompagnent parfois dans mon sommeil. Ils ne me pardonneront pas mes actes. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas moi-même de toute façon. Mes péchés ne peuvent être expiés.

Lorsque la guerre s'acheva, je ne ressentis aucune satisfaction, comme nombre de mes semblables. Eux qui m'avaient épaulé, et dont je ne me rappelais même pas le nom pour la plupart. La mort aurait du m'emporter. Cela aurait été plus simple. Je m'interrogeais. Quel était mon rôle ? Pourquoi existais-je sinon pour détruire ? On m'avait remercié, félicité même. J'avais gagné en grade. Je n'avais que faire de tout cela, je les acceptais avec indifférence.

Au moment où j'appris la fin du conflit, ce n'est pas le soulagement, la tristesse ou le désespoir que j'expérimentais. Etrangement, c'est la colère qui s'empara de moi. Une colère sourde, contre moi-même, contre l'armée, contre le président King Bradley. Toutes ces morts et toutes ces pertes, pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Quand je me suis embarqué lors de ce massacre de masse, mes idéaux avaient été brisés. Mais, je découvrais en moi que la personne qui rêvait de protéger le peuple n'était pas tout à fait morte, et c'est ainsi que je visais le sommet. C'est ainsi que j'allais de l'avant en nourrissant une toute nouvelle ambition. Je devais aller tout en haut, afin d'obtenir le pouvoir nécessaire pour qu'aucune autre tragédie ne vienne entacher à nouveau ce pays. Je suis prêt à assumer la charge de tous ces crimes pour changer ce régime militaire. Un jour viendra, où l'on me jugera pour mes agissements, et lorsque ce jour arrivera, j'endosserai mon rôle de coupable.


	2. 02 Fureur

Fureur

Je vivais autrefois dans un petit village prospère à Ishbal. Le climat était assez rude, c'était une région de pierre et de sable, l'air était sec mais nous étions habitués à la chaleur permanente. La petite communauté n'était pas dans le besoin : la nourriture était abondante, le commerce florissant, les relations avec les autres communautés amicales. Bref, tout était pour le mieux. J'avais une famille et des amis que je chérissais par-dessus tout. Mais tout ce qui est beau à une fin. Comme il y a la création, il y a aussi la destruction.

Tout a commencé avec l'assassinat d'un enfant Ishbal par un soldat. A partir de là, les évènements nous ont emporté dans une spirale infernale. Nous sommes entrés en guerre avec Amestris. Nous étions un peuple guerrier, courageux et résistant, et nous pensions avoir une chance en combattant contre eux. Nous avions tort. Les alchimistes d'Etat ont décimé mon peuple. Ces chiens ! Munis de leurs connaissances, ils ont tout détruit sur leur passage. Là où ils passaient, on ne retrouvait que misère et désespoir. Ces soldats aux uniformes droits et formels, ces visages impassibles. Je les haïssais et je les hais toujours.

Mon frère avait été corrompu par l'hérésie qu'était l'alchimie. Il l'appelait élixirologie. Balivernes ! Peu importait le nom qu'on lui donnait, c'était à l'encontre des préceptes d'Ishbala. Je les ai vu, ces camarades convaincus par la possibilité de rivaliser avec les alchimistes d'Etat. Je les ai vu s'imbiber d'un désir de vengeance, leur regard assoiffé par le sang. Je les ai vu boire la haine, absorbant ce poison pernicieux qui s'insinuait dans leurs âmes. Pauvres fous.

Ils sont morts tout comme mon frère. Tués par l'alchimiste écarlate : Kimblee. Je me rappellerai toujours son air dément, son sourire carnassier et son regard féroce. Mon frère avait de nobles intentions, j'en suis conscient. Il croyait qu'il pouvait rapprocher les peuples, les amener à une meilleure compréhension mutuelle. Mais ça ne l'a pas sauvé devant les explosions dévastatrices de son tueur. Ca n'avait sauvé personne. En revanche, ma vie avait été préservée.

Quand je me suis réveillé, on m'avait soigné mais j'avais tout perdu. Mon frère avait sacrifié sa vie pour la mienne. J'avais aussi hérité d'un lugubre présent : son bras, tatoué de ses symboles étranges, ces runes alchimiques. Un instant, j'ai cru que peut-être, par quelque coup du destin, il avait survécu. Mais ce n'était que son bras. C'était une malédiction que je devais porter. Et elle était liée à moi, me rappelant incessamment la mort de mon frère.

Le souvenir était tellement vif, tellement douloureux que je ne pensais pas pouvoir en supporter davantage. C'était le déversement enragé d'émotions, toutes plus emmêlées et violentes les unes que les autres. Je perdis le contrôle de mes actions et devint une bête aliénée. Folie et démence sont des qualificatifs qui auraient pû me dépeindre à ce moment-là. Ce mal, cette affliction m'avait écrasée de tout son poids faisant de moi une créature du démon. Empoignant un scalpel ou je ne sais quelle arme tranchante, je tuais. Je pris la vie à ceux qui me l'avaient rendu. Peut-être est-ce l'un des seuls actes que je regrettais. Mais, c'était la volonté d'Ishbala, c'était ainsi, et peu importait les regrets, le mal était fait. J'effaçais autant que faire se peut cet acte sanglant, et l'enfermais au plus profond de ma conscience.

Je suis parti de ce dispensaire de fortune, sans un regard en arrière. J'avais du laisser une scène macabre mais je n'y pensais pas. Mon esprit était toujours embrumé, je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a donné la force de marcher, mais je continuais mon chemin sans savoir où j'allais. Pourtant, je crois que je saignais abondamment, mes blessures s'étant rouvertes. Une douleur lancinante parcourait chaque cellule de mon bras, mais je fis avec. Inconsciemment, j'avais emporté le manuscrit que mon frère m'avait confié avant de rejoindre le royaume des défunts. J'étais comme possédé. Si j'avais eu la pleine conscience de mon être, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu la force de vivre à ce moment là.

J'arrivais au sommet d'une plaine et ce que je ne vit que les restes de ma terre sacrée. Le village où j'avais vécu des années durant, n'était plus que décombres poussiéreuses. C'était un spectacle de désolation. Des cratères signaient le passage des alchimistes, animaux infernaux artisans de ruines. Le silence imposait son règne d'une manière sinistre. L'air était lourd et il véhiculait une odeur nauséabonde. Je me rappelle avoir poussé un grand cri, un cri de colère et d'impuissance, un cri de douleur et de tristesse. Je me déchargeai autant que je le pouvais, de toutes ces émotions refoulées, celles que je n'avais pu exorciser par mon précédent acte de barbarie.

Ce hurlement ne suffit cependant pas à me tranquilliser. Mais il m'avait éclairci les idées. Tout paraissait plus limpide. J'avais l'impression de m'être trouvé dans une étrange torpeur, et la contemplation du carnage avait comme dissipée la brume qui m'emprisonnait. Je me débarrassais des sentiments superflus. Mon visage torturé par la tristesse se fondit en un masque furibond. Un but apparaissait face à moi, émergeant à l'horizon tel un navire de foi. Cet objectif allait être désormais, ma ligne droite, celle que je m'efforce toujours de suivre actuellement, en démolissant avec hargne tous les obstacles qui parsemaient mon long voyage.

La vengeance. Il ne me restait plus que cela. C'était, et ça l'est encore, la seule chose qui me permettait de rester en ce monde. Celle que je me devais d'accomplir. C'était ma tache, une tache divine confiée par Ishbala. Je devais punir les criminels de la guerre. Eux qui vivaient avec désinvolture, fiers de leurs actes héroïques qui n'étaient que sauvagerie. Ils se complaisaient dans leur importance, alchimistes d'Etat, étendant leur influence, jouissant d'une vie que nous, Ishbals, avions perdu.

Qu'importe que je doive me transformer en un monstre déversant sur ma route ce liquide pourpre qui coulait dans chaque être. J'accomplirai ce qu'il faudrait faire, je n'hésiterai pas, je ne laisserai pas le doute s'insinuer en moi. Ils doivent être punis. Ils doivent subir ma colère, celle de mon peuple. Ils seront l'exutoire de la fureur des Ishbals. Leur misérable vie doit s'achever. Ce monde doit être délesté des ces âmes impures, perverties par le démon.

Il n'y aura aucune pitié.


End file.
